


Marry me💍

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: It's late, they're wrapped up in the fresh white sheets of Louis' queen sized bed and the only words Harry can mutter are "Marry me."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Marry me💍

"Marry me."

They were just laying in Louis' apartment, wrapped up in the fresh white sheets of his queen sized bed when the words fell from Harry's lips. Louis' eyes, which were once drooping with sleep, shot open and all he could do was stare into the empty darkness that engulfed the bedroom, the only sounds he could hear were the passing cars that drove down the now quiet streets of London and the patterned melody of Harry's breathing. Louis turned slowly, his chin resting in the crook of the taller mans shoulder, he looked up at Harry through his long lashes, all doe eyed with his lips parted in shock. "Really?" Louis questioned faintly, his thoughts already spiralling, unable to believe that someone like Harry could ever want to have him forever.

Harry's deep raspy chuckle echoed off the four walls and Louis' gaze dropped down to the mans sweat glistening skin in defeat, silently cursing himself for being so stupid, stupid enough to believe that Harry, of all people, would ask to marry him.

"Hey." Harry mumbled as he took a finger and pressed it under Louis' chin, coaxing his beautiful blue eyes back into view, "How could I not?" He looked so earnest, so honest.

Louis tilted his head in a questioning manner, he let his eyes flicker over the man below him. Harry was simply beautiful, there were no other words Louis would use to describe him, he was just so beautiful, from his bright, forest green eyes to the freckles that littered his soft, sun kissed skin. Louis could let himself get lost in the details of the man but they all just brought him back to the question Harry had asked, how could I not?

Louis captured his bottom lip between his teeth as his gaze shifted from the mans defined and stubbled jaw to the familiar green he adored. "Why me?" He whispered out faintly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

The taller man encased him tighter in his arms before rolling his smaller frame over onto his back. Louis looked up eyes wide at the man that now towered over him, muscles flexing beside his head to keep himself propped up. Louis peered up at him through his dark, long lashes to find the green eyed man staring back intently. Harry slowly lowered his head, their noses gently grazed one another as the man above him slowly rested his forehead on his own. Louis couldn't stop himself from reaching out to let his fingertips dance across the tender skin of the mans cheek, trailing them down to thumb over his plump pink lips before capturing Harry's jaw in the palm of his hand. "Why me?" He questioned again quietly, his hot breath fanning the mans upper lip.

Harry nudged at his nose playfully before letting their lips brush ever so slightly, almost teasingly, gaze still so intense. "Because you, mean everything to me."


End file.
